Magical World
by Azinine
Summary: AU. SLASH. When Harry was eleven he'd been proven wrong. Magic DOES exist. Now he will be proven wrong once again. Earth isn't the only living planet in the Universe. To top it all, Magical Beings aren't that forgiving either.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its books. All of its rights are reserve only to Miss J.K Rowling. Because if I did own HP, Voldemort would be the good guy, Dumbledore the bad guy and Harry would be in one hell of a fantastic foursome with Voldemort, Lucius and Severus! Comprende?!

**Warnings:** This fiction contains **SLASH** so all_ HOMOPHOBES_ GET THE F#¢K OUT OF THIS FIC!!! And for those who had been living under the rock and somehow managed to get lost here, **SLASH** means man to man loving! So the pairings here would be between of the male variety! Capiche?! And if push comes to shove, I might even include **FEMSLASH** which means female to female action. Now, as the story progress I might add some other "warnings" as well, so you might want to watch out for that. So to those kiddies out there that might stumble in here, you are duly warned! Okay. Now onto some of my own notes…

**Author's Notes: **Alright! Greetings readers and welcome to my own little world of what HARRY POTTER should/could have been. Now before we continue, I would like to point out that some plots/ideas in here didn't exactly come from me. There's a whole new universe here that I would introduce. For those that have been reading in the fictionpress site might recognize it, and for those that don't I would greatly recommend that you do read the fiction that I'm about to tell you.

So, without further ado I would like to thank three authors for letting me borrow their work so I could integrate it here on my fanfiction. Firstly would be **Esquirella **and **jma** both from the webby fictionpress where their great works are posted. I would like to thank them for letting me borrow their **ZERCA** Universe. So, all rights are reserve to them about this 'verse. To those who have no idea what I'm talking about please do go to fictionpress(dot)com and look up their collaborated fiction entitled **You Belong With Me **and the spin-off **You Belong To Me.** They're one hell of a great fic depicting hot, smexy and drop-dead gorgeous aliens!!! XDDD and its **SLASH**! As sapayne(dot)com says, SMUT is better with BOYS! (insert fangirl squeal here)

And don't you worry they're not the Roswell kind either! That's just plain… Eeeeew… I did say they're drop-dead gorgeous. And next, I would like to say thank you to **Miranda Flairgold **because you'd be encountering some plots/ideas/places and _maybe_ even some charries from her which I would acknowledge that belongs to her if they pop up on any chapter that would follow… Much thankies and now… (drum roll) my very own fanfiction!!! (cheers)

--------

**Chapter I**

Bejeweled eyes, the likes of which that had never been seen on a human before, glittered in joy as he watched the brightly colored eggs before him hatch slowly. A smile broke out from the handsome face of the watcher as the chicks finally freed themselves from their casing and be greeted by proud parents with beautiful duet trilling. Being careful from his perch, the watcher slowly collected the remnants of what was once the casing of the hungry but excitable chicks.

Finished with his job of collecting the eggshells, he nodded to the two fully grown fire birds, popularly known to the magical world as the phoenix, before apparating away from the nest and down within the forest at the foot of the mountain.

Harry Potter smiled to himself as he listened to the sounds and greetings of the woodland animals. It had always been a treat for him to see the beginnings of the life of a new born. For the last years that he had been living in the lands of his ancestors, he had watched various creatures be born and it fill his heart with great joy and hope that finally, after so many years, magic's creations were coming back to life.

It had been five years since the final battle had happened. Many things had happened during and after the British Magical Community's very own civil war between the so-called "Light" and "Dark". Light had been shed to certain issues and things had been revealed, making a certain fact quite clear to Harry of how naïve he had been all those times he had been in Hogwarts while fighting against Tom. All the lies, half-truths and manipulation had been revealed and the enlightening truths were like a bludger to the head. It made Harry quite sad of how far Dumbledore was willing to go and he mourned for the loss of trust and faith he once had for his "Grandfather". In his later years, after gaining respectable maturity, Harry could see his mentor's view, despite the pains it brought.

And now five years later another battle had started, a new civil war as a direct result from the Ministry of Magic's poor views and handling. Thick-headed and narrow-minded they were, Harry could envision the downfall of The British Magical Community.

Harry snorted; of course, that was not even bringing in other magical communities, both creature or otherwise. The cynic in him, a direct result from all the years of isolation and pain despite himself, wondered who would make the first blow. If the present political standpoints were anything to go by, then he'd need to start brewing headache potion en masse, soon.

XxxxX

A male cursed as the power shut down again, _after _he'd already reset the engine system. By all things held holy, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it; even the backup was failing. He had checked it five times already, so he was absolutely positive that everything was as it should be _but confound it, why wouldn't his engine start?_

Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the console, sneering at the dent that formed in the metal before slumping in his chair with a defeated sigh. He was stuck, with no way of communicating to another ship on a back-water planet. _The gods must have either formed a grudge, or were once again forming nefarious plots,_ he couldn't help but think.

"Well… I'm going to get no where if I just sulk here, might as well check the premises." The man talked to himself, sluggishly pulling off his clothes before transforming, walking off the ship and into the forest he landed onto.

XxxxX

"The Unspeakables had finally declared it. They're cutting off their ties to the Ministry." Harry sighed, nodded and rubbed the bridged of his nose, a migraine starting to form. He was right, and was all but worshiping the potion at his elbow. "I'm not really that surprise Kingsley. What about the Aurors?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the image of Kingsley Shacklebolt hovering in front of him.

"Divided." Was the exasperated response; with a shake of his head Kingsley looked back at the image of their savior on his end of the line. "Well, that's to be expected. Greedy louts…" Harry grumbled before rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself. "The British Magical Ministry is doomed. There's no hope for them. It's either the Vampires or the Elves or maybe even the Werewolves that will bring them down. I'm just now waiting for them to make their move."

Kingsley wasn't surprised with Harry's reply. He just nodded, promising that he'd update Harry of any more happenings within the Ministry before signing off. Harry just sighed and leaned back on his chair, waving his hand over the parchment that was used as a communication device to roll itself. Listening to the musical trill of his frequent visitor, he relaxed on his chair and added a bit of the potion to the tea that popped into existence.

"I can't believe how far the British Ministry has stooped to, Fawkes." Harry looked at the fire phoenix perched besides Hedwig on the stand. "Back at Hogwarts I thought that they were a bit backwards on their views, but this?" He shook his head in disappointment before turning his chair, looking out the enchanted window on his right-hand side depicting the Mountain View. "Mother's right. Britain's Magical Community needs one hell of a wake-up call. A new Era is beginning and here I am to watch it all unfold…"

XxxxX

He couldn't even begin to fathom the pain that he now felt. Gashes covered his whole body, each and every part hurting, parts he didn't know existed, or **could** hurt did. He felt like a whole ton of Zervsata metal had been dumped on him, grinding him on the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and his bones felt as though they'd been twisted out of placement and grated to the marrow.

Who would've thought that one of the finest warriors of Zerca, the best of the best and one of the Shodan's General would die like this? Die in the middle of an unknown forest on a backwater planet that wasn't a speck on the galaxies map.

His final thought before the hot whiteness enveloped him was of the inner pride he felt at taking down the _thing_ that had attacked him.

And up above, on a tree and in direct sunlight, a beautiful snowy owl took flight, heading towards the mansion beyond the boundaries of the forest.

XxxxX

"_My Harry! My Harry! Come quick!"_

Harry looked up from his food and conversation with Remus to see Hedwig flapping her wings wildly, heading towards him. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. Hedwig rarely became so flustered, and when she did it usually meant trouble in his lands. Even those few times did not compare to the outright panic his little owl had worked herself into.

"Hedwig? What happened?" he called in a soothing voice, hoping to calm his beloved owl, to let her speak.

"_A Man-Wolf, my Harry! A Man-Wolf attacked one of your charges!"_ cried the owl.

"Harry?" came Remus' questioning voice. The green eyed male glanced at the older male, sighing as he smoothed Hedwig's ruffled feathers.

"It seems like a rogue werewolf had entered the forest, Remus. It attacked one of the animals in it. I gotta go see to it." Harry said, as he sets' his napkin down and got up from his chair. "I'll go now."

Remus only nodded, watching as the stark owl led the way out of the room with impatient hoots.

XxxxX

"Which of them did the werewolf attack?" Asked Harry as they entered the dense forest.

"_One of the golden-ones, my Harry."_ answered the owl, as she led her Master and bonded to where she last saw her fellow animal.

Harry frowned. The only creatures that Hedwig referred to as the "golden-one" were the Griffins. Could it be that one of the Griffins ventured in the forest and got attacked by the werewolf? But the chances of a Griffin getting fatally wounded by a werewolf were neigh improbable…

Harry looked up and watched the agitated owl. Hedwig was flustered enough for him to know that the Griffin's injuries were serious. A young-one then?

"Hedwig?" he questioned as they finally stopped and he saw no Griffin on sight.

"_I left the Golden-one here, my Harry. He lost consciousness here."_ the owl spoke as she flew around trying to search for the Golden-one.

"It's alright, Hedwig." He said trying to soothe the owl with his voice. "I'll look for it."

Harry looked around the foliage; there was a great disturbance on the plants to the left, a sure sign that something large had lain there. His eyes lit up in worry at seeing the blood, but he tracked the trail, intent on finding whatever it had been.

"Come Hedwig; this way." He called to his bird as he followed the trail to where the young Griffin might be.

Minutes later he stopped, puzzled at the abrupt ending in the trail. Standing still, he cast a wary eye around, jerking into a more aware stance when a dull thud followed some brush disturbance. Moments later, after waiting for an attack that never came, Harry relaxed.

"_It's the Golden-one, my Harry!"_ Hedwig cried as she flew in circles above the trees. Worry permeated the air, and he followed the owl further into the forage towards the sounds. Water started to come into hearing distance, and he quickened his pace.

Parting some of the hanging vines, he beheld the small stream and there, beside the cool banks, was the so-called Golden-One. He heard his owl hoot at him and looked up to where Hedwig was perched before looking back down at the injured animal in surprise.

Well, it _was_ golden; he'd give that. And it almost looked like a Griffin but all the same it looked nowhere near any classification of the species he'd ever encountered. The creature before him was _huge,_ a lion hybrid as far as he could tell. A muggle animal. That in itself was puzzling; only magical beings could enter his ancestral lands, lands that these woods grew and thrived on. Yet the most nagging question of all, how in the world did a _lion_ of all creatures end up on his lands?

Shaking the thought, Harry knelt by the creature, pushing it further on it's side to access the wound before letting magic take over. He glowed as he directed it, and healed the superficial wounds before spying the bite marks of the werewolf and frowned, thinking of the repercussions of such a bite.

Harry pursed his lips, prodding the area around the wound before standing. "I can't do anything more, the bite will have to scar over naturally, and we can hope for no repercussions." Flicking his hand, and wrinkling his nose at the habitual gesture from once wielding a wand, Harry levitated the animal and started walking towards the manor. "Scout out the way home for us, Hedwig. I'm bringing him with us, but the blood will attract attention."


End file.
